Code Geass: Brothers of Justice
by LamperougeFiction
Summary: Five years after Zero Requiem, the world is at risk of being plunged into war once again. Twin brothers Nathaniel and Felix Laurence find themselves at the very heart of the conflict- and little do they know they're on opposite sides of it too.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The date was September 12 of the year 2018 in the Imperial Calendar. The world was under the control of the tyrannical Lelouch vi Britannia, the "Demon Emperor." After killing 98th Emperor Charles of the Holy Britannian Empire and claiming the throne of Britannia for himself, Lelouch began a full out war against the United Federation of Nations. He was opposed by the former Second Prince and Prime Minister of Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, who had taken over command of the UFN's supranational military force, the Black Knights. During the war, Schneizel destroyed the Britannian capital of Pendragon using the new weapon, the floating fortress Damocles, capable of firing devastating FLEIJA missiles that each possess the power to eradicate an entire city. Realizing that at a high enough altitude the Damocles would be able to hit every major city on the planet, Lelouch launched a campaign to claim the Damocles and use its power to assume control of the entire world. Despite Schneizel's efforts, Lelouch emerged victorious and declared himself world leader, abolishing all other governments and maintaining power through the threat of Damocles.

For two months the world belonged to Lelouch vi Britannia. Then, as he oversaw the execution of the UFN leaders, Lelouch was assassinated by Zero, the masked leader of the Black Knights, who was believed to be dead. Lelouch's death led to an era of peace and prosperity across the world. Following the assassination, the world's governments were restored with new leaders, and new nations arose as well. In 2020 a.t.b., 100th Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, who succeeded her older brother as ruler of Britannia, reached an agreement to turn all power of Britannia's military forces over to the UFN, in return for representation on the UFN Supreme Council. In addition, Empress Nunnally was given permission to have a small band of knights that answered directly to her, and so she formed the Knights of Nunnally, led by Bradford Keighley, Nunnally's original knight.

However, the peace was short-lived. In 2023 a.t.b., the European Union capital of Paris was suddenly attacked without reason or provocation. With no evidence to determine the identity of the attacker, nations began to doubt each other, and distrust only grew when another attack took place, this time on the Middle Eastern Federation's major city of Jerusalem. The world began to fall into the abyss of conflict once more. World peace, it seemed, was not meant to last.


	2. Phase 01: The Day the Peace Died

Phase 01

THE DAY THE PEACE DIED

MARCH 2023 A.T.B

NEW PENDRAGON

HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE

The dismissal bell could not have come quicker for Nathaniel Laurence. After sitting through an incredibly dull hour of learning information he already knew, the brown-haired sophomore was quick to escape the confines of the classroom and make the seven minute walk across the large campus of Pendragon High School to the only room in all four buildings he truly felt at home at: the band room.

The boy arrived in the band room to find his friends waiting. He approached the other students as Shawn, a short, dark-haired boy, asked, "So how was your class, Nate?"

Nate sighed. "Nothing new, as usual. You guys?" The other two members of the group, Lindsay and Amanda, shook their heads. "I thought as much," he said. "Where's Felix?"

"Right here," came the voice of Nate's twin. The short boy brushed his purple hair out of his face and joined his friends. "Miss Leving asked me to stop by her room after school, but she wasn't there when I showed up."

"That's weird," commented Lindsay and she, Amanda, and Shawn exchanged a strange glance. Nate opened his mouth to comment on it, but decided against it. "Well," he said. "Felix and I should probably head home. We have to…" Nate trailed off as the sound of roaring engines filled the air.

"Is that…" Felix began to say, but trailed off. Lindsay nodded, grabbing Shawn's arm.

"A Knightmare," she said. And the world seemed to fall in chaos.

UFN HEADQUARTERS

HORAI ISLAND

On a small, artificial island off the coast of the United States of China, a group of leaders meet on the first of every month to discuss issues of international importance. These leaders make up the United Federation of Nations, more commonly referred to as the UFN. The UFN had maintained peace and equality throughout the world for five prosperous years, led by Kaguya Sumeragi and the masked man Zero.

While a meeting was not officially in session, the council room was nevertheless locked from the inside. A majority of the seats in the room were occupied, as the leaders listened to the young woman shown on the large screen at the head of the room. Despite her frail, wheelchair bound appearance, the girl was one of the most powerful people on the planet: Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. Next to her stood a tall European man with brown hair and blue eyes. The man was Bradford Keighley, leader of the Knights of Nunnally.

"As we speak, enemy Knightmares are attacking New Pendragon," said Nunnally. "I'll be safe in Taurus Villa. But the Knights won't be able to stop the attack on their own. I need the Black Knights to help protect my people."

"The problem is, Empress, we don't know who we'll be sending the Black Knights to fight," said Chairwoman Sumeragi slowly. "If the European Union or Republic of Russia is responsible, then any interference by the UFN could be taken as a declaration of war. That's not a chance we can take. Peace must be maintained."

Nunnally opened her mouth to respond, but Keighley beat her to it. "When we signed that agreement to relinquish control of the Britannian military and merge it with the Black Knights, we did it to save lives," he said. "So save them! Send us reinforcements!"

"But by avoiding war, we save many more lives," Sumeragi responded. "I'm sorry, Lord Keighley, but we can't intervene."

Sitting next to Sumergi, the man called Zero got to his feet. "However," he said, his booming voice reverberating around the room, "there is an alternative." With all eyes focused on him, Zero continued, "I will depart for Taurus Villa with the Zero Squad to prepare for battle. Our official purpose will be to guard the Empress. Meanwhile, the Knights of Nunnally will hold off the enemy forces and observe them. If the Knights can confirm that the attackers are not EU or Russian soldiers, then my men will engage the enemy, and the attack will be considered an act of terrorism under international law."

Keighley thought for a moment, then nodded. "Very well," he said. "Empress Nunnally, do you approve?"

"We will move forward with your plan, Zero," said Nunnally.

Zero bowed. "Of course, Empress."

The screen went dark.

PENDRAGON HIGH SCHOOL

HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE

When Nate awoke, he wasn't sure if he was dead or dying. He could see nothing around him but total suffocating darkness. He felt himself being crushed by the darkness, and then he saw a patch of light above and it occurred to him that he had been buried alive.

Sure enough, when he felt around, his hands met rock and rubble. By some miracle, he had not been crushed.

Nate struggled to control his breathing and fight back his fear. He could hear sounds not far away, so it sounded like he wasn't buried very deep. Nate wasn't the strongest, but he guessed that if he applied pressure in the right places, he could push away the wreckage above him. With a groan, he pushed at the debris above with everything he had. It was enough. A broken part of the band room wall fell away, and light shined into the great new hole in the pile of rubble.

Nate pulled himself out of the debris with relief, not wanting to stay in the cramped space any longer. But when he saw what had become of the band room, he nearly climbed back into the darkness.

The entire room had been blown to bits. Smoke filled the air as fires raged, and bodies were strewn across the ground- bodies of friends, of peers. And worst of all: his friends were gone.

"Felix!" Nate shouted. "Where are you?! Lindsay! Amanda! Shawn!" He looked around, and noticed that some of the victims had been crushed like he had, but most had not- they sported bullet wounds. In particular, one body stood out from the rest. The man was not a student or a teacher. He wore the uniform of the Black Knights.

Nate ran over to the fallen soldier and searched him. He grabbed a gun from the floor next to the body and discovered that it had fired several rounds. Surprised that the Black Knights could have made it to New Pendragon so quickly, he continued to examine the body and realized that the soldier had not been shot, but rather hit upside the head with a hard object. Noticing a trombone slide next to the soldier, Nate realized that the soldier had not been killed by the enemy; he had been attacked by a student. And he was still alive.

Nate got to his feet, gun in hand. He hesitated for a moment, wondering what to do about the man. He thought of Felix, his brother, missing. Could the Black Knights have done such a thing? It didn't seem possible that Zero would order such an attack. Still… these soldiers didn't have to be acting under Zero's orders.

Nate made his decision just as the man opened his eyes, and shot him.

As the life left the man's eyes, Nate pocketed the gun and turned away. He wanted to throw up, but it didn't come. He felt no remorse for the man he had killed, even though he knew he should. But at the moment, all he could think of was finding his brother. Leaving the dead body behind, Nate left the decimated ruins of the band room to search the rest of the school for survivors. He observed that the band room had suffered the most damage, but the Black Knights (if they truly were responsible) had left no one alive. Nate began to despair, and suddenly the ceiling caved in about a hundred feet in front of him. The entire section of the hallway crumbled away as four Knightmare frames landed in front of Nate. He watched as the cockpits opened and the pilots emerged. When he saw the pilots' uniforms, he clenched his fists.

It was the Black Knights.

TAURUS VILLA

The mood in the dining hall was grim. Nunnally and Keighley sat in silence, accompanied by a bespectacled Frenchman with dark brown hair and a small beard. Finally, Nunnally looked at Keighley and asked, "How many of the other Knights were you able to contact?"

Keighley sighed. "Kevin and Anna won't make it to New Pendragon for a few hours. I can't reach any of the Knights at the school. Erin left the campus before the attack, but she hasn't seen the other three, and I don't know where she is now. I-"

Keighley stopped as the door burst open and Amanda, Lindsay, and Shawn ran in. Keighley and the Frenchman both jumped to their feet. As Lindsay called out "Dad!" and embraced the Frenchman, Amanda turned to Keighley and said, "It's really bad out there. We need to go back out now."

Keighley looked at Nunnally. The Empress nodded and said, "We can't wait any longer. I'll send any other Knights who arrive here to catch up with you later."

"I'll remain here with the Empress," Keighley told the three friends. He looked at the Frenchman and said, "Tom, you go as well. I'm placing you in charge of this mission."

Tom nodded, but Lindsay suddenly said, "Shawn got hurt on our way back. He can't fight."

Before Shawn could speak, Keighley replied, "Very well. Shawn, you'll stay here with the Empress and I."

"Thank you," said Lindsay with a nod.

Tom looked at Lindsay and Amanda and said, "Let's go." Without another word, the three of them left the room.

PENDRAGON HIGH SCHOOL

"You expect me to believe that?!" Nate laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. "You aren't here to protect me. I won't go with you. I saw your friend. I killed him!" He pointed his gun at the four soldiers. "I'll kill you too!"

The Black Knights commander reached for his own weapon. "Don't be stupid, kid," he said. "You can't take out all of us. Now put your gun down. We're the Black Knights, we're here to help."

Nate continued to aim his gun at them. "You want to help? Then help me find my brother!" His voice raised to a shout. "Where is my brother?!"

"He's safe!" the soldier assured. "We've found him and taken him to safety! You have to trust-" The soldier stopped suddenly as the sounds of gunshots filled the air. Then Nate heard a familiar voice scream.

Felix.

For a moment, Nate said nothing. Then, when the gunshots stopped, he chuckled. "Safe?" he said. "That doesn't sound safe. That was my twin brother screaming. That was Felix."

He took a step towards the soldiers, and the leader shouted, "Don't move!"

"Then again," continued Nate, ignoring the commander, "I suppose you are safe from harm when you're dead. So you're actually right. And now… I'm going to return the favor. No one can hurt the dead." He dropped the gun. He no longer needed it; he could feel a power awakening inside him, and the memories came flooding back. As his left eye began to glow a shade of dark purple, he took another step. "Your people killed my brother." Taking one more step, Nate removed his glasses and stared at the soldiers as a strange symbol appeared in his eye.

"Now you will pay."

END OF PHASE 01

Author Comments:

Huge thanks to everyone who decided to read Code Geass: Brothers of Justice! I'd be happy to answer any questions you have about the story so far, so long as there aren't any spoilers, so feel free to private message or comment anything you're wondering! Also, a bit of information about my chapter upload schedule: currently my life is kind of insane, so I don't know exactly how regularly I'll be able to post new chapters, but I'll do my best to post whenever possible. Thanks again for reading Brothers of Justice!

NEXT PHASE

In a shocking twist of events, Nate evaded capture by enemy soldiers that seem to be members of the Black Knights using the power of Geass that he had kept supressed for three years. As the Knights of Nunnally, including Nate and Felix's friends Amanda and Lindsay, battle the enemy forces on their way to the high school, Nate will have to find a way to get out of the country before he can carry out his plan to avenge Felix's death, unaware that Felix's role in the story is far from over…

PHASE 02: THE BATTLE OF NEW PENDRAGON


	3. Phase 02: Battle of New Pendragon

Phase 02

BATTLE OF NEW PENDRAGON

 _"I never found out who the young man was, or where he was from. None of it seemed important at the time. What was important was the power he gave me: a power called Geass._

 _It was three years ago, back when Felix and I were in middle school. With our father gone our whole lives and our mother having passed away a few years earlier, we were on our own. With the help of a mysterious uncle on our father's side that we had never met, we were able to gain permission from the government to live alone, and we lived off the funds that our uncle gave us. We had a relatively normal childhood except for the lack of a parental guardian._

 _Then it all changed._

 _One day, everybody in our school was taken hostage by radical terrorists seeking the return of a tyrant like Emperor Lelouch to the Britannian throne. As much as the police tried, they couldn't get close to the building; if they came too close, the entire school would be destroyed by a bomb._

 _That same day, miraculously, I was home sick, with a cold. The moment the news of the attack was reported on TV, there was a knock on the door._

 _The boy standing on the doorstep was an older teenager, probably about eighteen years old. He had pale skin, long black hair, and a strange symbol on the back of his hand._

 _I tried to ask who he was, but the boy wouldn't answer. Instead, he simply told me that I had to trust him in order to save Felix. When I agreed to trust him, he grabbed my arm and something very strange happened._

 _It was almost like I was in a trance. I saw flashes of images, some that went by so quickly I never saw what they were, some that I remember clearly to this day: the bombing of the old city of Pendragon, the assassination of Emperor Lelouch, a field with rows and rows of orange trees, the entrance to a massive cave outside a city covered in snow, and the dark outline of a man standing in front of a great machine. As I saw these images flash by, the boy's voice echoed through my mind, offering me power at the condition that I use it to save him someday. With Felix's life at stake, I knew exactly what I had to do._

 _I accepted the contract, and the power of Geass became mine."_

NEW PENDRAGON

HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE

PRESENT DAY

When Tom, Lindsay, and Amanda arrived in the city, they found New Pendragon in chaos. To their horror, the enemy Knightmares showed no mercy to the citizens of Britannia, gunning them down in cold blood.

"I can't believe the UFN would just let this happen," said Amanda from inside her Knightmare.

 _"Unfortunately, the UFN still doesn't trust Britannia,"_ Tom's voice came from the incom on the control panels . _"This nation has done a lot to the rest of the world, and the UFN isn't prepared to risk war over another nation's conflict with us."_

 _"Regardless, we can't make them change their minds,"_ said Lindsay. " _All we can do for now is save these people's lives ourselves."_

"Right," Amanda replied. "Let's do this." Checking her Factsphere sensors, she said, "We've got five enemy Knightmares approaching, but they won't be able to see us from here. Ambush them in three… two… one… now!"

With astonishing speed, Tom's Knightmare shot out from their hiding place, taking out one unit with his Slash Harkens before the enemy even noticed him. As the other four units attempted to counterattack, Amanda's frame came around from behind and destroyed another two with her hadron cannon. _"The Knights are here!"_ shouted the fourth enemy pilot before his unit too was destroyed by Lindsay's Knightmare, forcing him to eject. Alone and outmatched, the final enemy Knightmare attempted to run away, only to fall at the hands of Tom's MVS blade.

"No challenge there," Amanda remarked.

 _"Agreed,"_ said Tom. _"But remember, there are more of them. We are outnumbered."_ As if to prove his point, Tom fired his unit's Slash Harkens at a spot to Lindsay's right, taking out the leg of an approaching Knightmare. As the enemy pilot ejected, Tom continued, _"We should hurry to the school if we want to find Nate and Felix. I'll take the lead."_

As Tom hurried off in the direction of the school, Amanda couldn't help but laugh.

 _"What's so funny?"_ Lindsay asked.

"Oh, nothing," Amanda replied with a grin. "I just love watching your dad fight."

PENDRAGON HIGH SCHOOL

Nate stepped over the bodies of the soldiers. His expression was apathetic, but beneath the surface, despair threatened to consume him. His brother was dead. Gone. Lost. He would never see Felix again.

He pushed his emotions away and focused on his current situation. Until he knew whether or not Zero had ordered the attack, he couldn't trust any of the Black Knights. He could go to the Britannian government, but there was still the risk of a there being a spy from the Black Knights within Empress Nunnally's inner circle. If anyone saw him, they could link him to the deaths of the soldiers. If he was to find answers, then first he would have to get out of the country. He assumed that he would be one of many on the list of the missing. The whole world would believe he was dead.

Nate quickly searched the bodies for their Knightmare ignition keys, taking one and throwing the rest into a nearby fire. He then pulled the bodies into the fire, watching them burn until they were unrecognizable. Turning away, he examined the Knightmare frame he was about to steal. It was unlike any frame he had seen before, with a sleek black and green design. Despite the fact that it was obviously not a product of any well-known Knightmare manufacturer, Nate was relieved to find that the controls were very similar to the Britannian Hudson, which he had had experience piloting with in his private Knightmare training his uncle had provided. Climbing into the frame, he took one last look at the school, where he would likely never return. Nate forced himself to close the cockpit and inserted the key. The screen on the control panel lit up with the words "Atlas Frame Systems Activating." As lights illuminated the cockpit, Nate activated the Float System and flew the Atlas off into the sky.

TAURUS VILLA

Felix opened his eyes.

He was lying on a soft bed, in a beautiful but unfamiliar room. Felix groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Immediately his head throbbed in pain. As he laid back down, clutching his forehead, the door to the room opened, and to Felix's shock, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia entered the room.

At that moment, Felix remembered everything: being separated from his brother and friends, finding his English teacher, Miss Leving, and finally being ambushed by a group of soldiers just before something knocked him out.

"What happened at the school?!" he asked, his voice hoarse. "Where am I?"

Nunnally smiled sympathetically. "Erin Leving, who you knew as your English teacher, is in reality much more. She is the Sixth Knight of Nunnally, the pilot of the Boyle. She was able to rescue you from the school and brought you here to Taurus Villa, on the other side of Salt Lake."

"Taurus Villa…" repeated Felix, feeling overwhelmed. "Miss Leving… is a Knight?" Nunnally nodded. "And you…" Felix said slowly. "You're…"

"Yes," said Nunnally. "I am Empress Nunnally. Although I don't mind if you choose to just call me Nunnally."

"M-may I ask you a question, then?" asked Felix, his voice trembling.

"Of course," said Nunnally. "What is it?"

Felix hesitated before speaking.

"Where's my brother?"

PENDRAGON HIGH SCHOOL

The attacking forces soon proved to be no match for Tom, Amanda, and Lindsay. Leaving piles of destroyed Knightmare frames in their wake, the three Knights quickly made their way to the destroyed campus of Pendragon High School.

Tom did a quick scan of the ground with his FactSphere. A moment later, he announced, _"There's no active Knightmares on the ground. I'm picking up three inactive units, right in the middle of that fire there. Most likely, everything left in that part of the school was destroyed by another explosion."_

"Who destroyed them?" asked Amanda.

 _"Over there,"_ said Lindsay. _"There's a single unit headed east."_

Amanda checked her scanners and, sure enough, one lone Knightmare was fleeing the school. "I'll go after that one," she said. "You two look for Nate and Felix."

 _"Okay,"_ said Tom. _"Be careful."_

"I will," Amanda responded, and she shot off towards the escaping Knightmare.

• • •

"What?!" Nate shouted, staring in horror at the single dot on his radar moving closer and closer to him. "How can someone be following me?!"

Turning the Atlas around, Nate fired his Slash Harkens on the approaching Knightmare, but it was ready for him and knocked away his attack with its blade. For a moment, Nate froze, then he turned on his external speakers and spoke aloud to the other Knightmare. _"I know your Knightmare,"_ he said. _"You're…"_

 _"That's right,"_ responded the enemy pilot, their voice unrecognizable. _"I am the pilot of the Unix, the Fifth Knight of Nunnally!"_ The unit quickly fired a blast from its hadron cannon, forcing Nate to swerve quickly. He quickly opened fire on the Unix, and found that his weapon fired a strange green laser. The ray hit the Unix, sending green sparks shooting across the unit and temporarily paralyzing it. Nate drew the Atla's blade and flew his Knightmare towards the Unix. Just before he could land a blow, however, the enemy pilot quickly moved their blade to block his attack.

 _"You're good,"_ the pilot commented. " _Most units don't last so long against a Knight. So who are you, then?"_

Nate hesitated, again considering the possibility of handing himself over to Britannia. He knew that Empress Nunnally would never attack her own people, but he also couldn't be sure she would be able to protect him or help him achieve his goal. He took a deep breath and spoke.

 _"I am nobody,"_ he said. _"I have no name worth telling. And I'm afraid I don't have time to fight. Perhaps we shall meet again someday, Fifth Knight of Nunnally, but until then, farewell."_

 _"Wait!"_ shouted the Unix pilot, but Nate fired another blast of the green laser and shot past the paralyzed Unix, flying up into the cover of the clouds. He had gotten away.

• • •

"Dammit!" cursed Amanda, left to watch as the enemy Knightmare flew away. As she regained control of her frame, Tom and Lindsay rejoined her in the air.

 _"Who was it?"_ asked Tom. _"Another one of the attackers? The frame was different from all the others we've fought. I didn't recognize it."_

Amanda looked up at the sky one last time and said, "It was nobody."

OVER MIDWESTERN BRITANNIA

It had been about an hour of flying before Nate decided it was safe to land. As he travelled east, the level of destruction became less and less. It seemed that the attackers had come from the east coast, flying above the clouds until they grew close to New Pendragon.

Nate landed the Atlas by a large warehouse surrounded by a electric fence that otherwise appeared to be abandoned. Leaving his Knightmare hidden behind the warehouse, Nate snuck in through a back door and found himself in a small room, empty except for a broken down Gefjun Disturber that he guessed was meant to stop any sakuradite-powered aircraft or Knightmare from landing within the fence. He walked past the device to a door on the other side of the room. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see a large hangar of Knightmare frames, as well as two airships. Amazed, Nate took a step forward onto the balcony overlooking the hangar, and someone shouted, "Don't take another step!"

Nate froze. At the bottom of the stairs, at least twenty men stood with guns trained on him.

"Interesting," said Nate. "Anti-Britannian terrorists hiding in a forgotten Britannian military hangar."

"What makes you think you know a thing about us?!" shouted the leader of the group.

Nate laughed. "The electric fence and Gefjun Disturber makes it obvious that this place was formally a Britannian military base, most likely from Emperor Lelouch's reign based on the models of Knightmares and airships and the fact that it was left abandoned and forgotten," he said. "As for you, you're obviously not soldiers, based on your dress and mannerisms and the simple fact that Britannia doesn't have an army anymore. Only terrorists would have a reason to be in this place. But that's okay. We may even be able to help each other." He removed his glasses, staring down at the terrorists as his eye swirled into the Geass sigil once again. When he spoke next, there was a strange, persuasive edge to his voice.

 _"The Britannians have done something to wrong you,"_ he said. _"Just as the Black Knights have done to me. We seek a common goal: the end of such unmatched power being held by one person or a group of people. If you choose to aid me, then I can make that goal a reality. You will join and follow me!"_

Nate watched as the Geass attempted to lock into the terrorists' minds. His power was not as simple as just bending victims to his will. It would only work with strong reasoning, and in the end the victim's true self would determine whether or not it would work. But a group of predictable terrorists was almost too easy for Nate, much easier than convincing the Black Knights officers to spare his life. The Geass took effect in every victim.

"Good," said Nate, looking down at his new group of followers. "Now… prepare an airship! We will depart for the European Union immediately!"

TAURUS VILLA

NEW PENDRAGON

"You want me… to become a Knight?" asked Felix in disbelief, staring at Nunnally and Lord Keighley.

The Empress nodded. "Lord Keighley can train you in ground and Knightmare combat. He's an excellent instructor, so don't worry if you're inexperienced."

"But… but I can't!" said Felix. "I have friends; I have school! I can't just leave it all and let people wonder what happened to me!"

"If you become a Knight, you may still return to school," Keighley told him. "Right now, you and your brother are reported as missing, but it's still possible to attend a normal school while also serving as a Knight of Nunnally. You wouldn't be called to action during your school hours unless absolutely necessary. How does that sound?"

"I-" Felix began, but stopped when the door opened quickly and none of than Zero himself entered the room. "Zero?!" he said in shock, only to be even more surprised when the masked man was followed by a woman Felix recognized instantly.

"Miss Leving!" he cried out, running over to his English teacher, relieved to finally see a familiar face. Miss Leving smiled.

"I'm glad you made it out okay," she said. "I was worried I didn't get you here in time."

"I'm fine," said Felix. "But what about Nate?"

The smile vanished from Miss Leving's face. Hesitating, she said, "I left right away to find Nate after I brought you back here. At the school, I ran into the Second, Fifth, and Eighth Knights, who were looking for him too, but…" She shook her head. "There's no sign of him. We found three Knightmare frames with their pilots gone, so it's possible he had a skirmish with them and put up a good fight, but… it's hard to tell. All the bodies in the area have been burned beyond recognition. There was one strange Knightmare that the Fifth Knight had an encounter with near the school, but we don't know where it went or who the pilot once. They may have answers about what happened to him, so we'll keep searching. Even so… it doesn't look good. I'm sorry, Felix."

Felix stared at the ground. Could it be possible? That his brother was….

"He's still alive," he said with certainty. "I know he is. Maybe… maybe he was the pilot! He stole the Knightmare and escaped the city!" Miss Leving opened her mouth to respond, but Felix had already marched over to where Nunnally, Keighley, and Zero were talking.

"Empress Nunnally," he said. "I accept your request. I will become a Knight of Nunnally! And I will bring my brother home!"

END OF PHASE 02

Author's Notes:

And here's the second chapter of BoJ! I'm gonna have to ask you to bear with me as I try my best to publish new chapters as quick as I can, and I apologize for any long waits you have to suffer through. But other than that, I hope you're enjoying Brothers of Justice so far!

Also, Fun Fact!: Felix's name was originally planned to be Tyler, but I ended up changing it because of something later in the story.

NEXT PHASE:

Felix has chosen to become a Knight of Nunnally in the hopes of finding his brother and bringing him home. But being a Knight is no easy task, and it will take a lot of dedication and hard work until he's ready to truly become the Ninth Knight! But, of course, it will be much easier with his closest friends at his side once more! Meanwhile, Nate too is faced with a daunting task: starting a movement to disband the Black Knights without letting the world see his face!

PHASE 03: KNIGHTHOOD


End file.
